Dipper Pines and The Magic Lamp
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A retelling of Aladdin using the characters of Gravity Falls: Dipper and Mabel pines are two street rats looking for more to life. When they come face to face with a magical genie, Dipper gets the chance to win the heart of a beautiful princess. Meanwhile a sinister sorcerer wants to take over her kingdom. Can Dipper muster up the courage to stop him, and also earn her affections?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret of the lamp

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Aladdin or Gravity Falls)

Soos was a man who was in charge of the mystery Shack while Stan and Ford were on vacation.

His girlfriend Melody also worked at the Mystery Shack.

Many children visited and were awed by the mysterious artifacts that were found across the land.

One kid was looking at a pizza that lasted for many years.

"Wow, I wish I had a pizza like that."

Soos remembered that word.

"Wishes are a beautiful thing, but sometimes you gotta be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it."

He pointed to one of his favorite artifacts.

"This lamp for instance."

One kid was looking at it.

"What's so special about a lamp?"

"Dudes this isn't an ordinary lamp, its a magic lamp."

"Magic lamp?" Asked one of the kids.

Melody was happy that her boyfriend was teaching them something exciting.

"Kids, I think its time I told you a story about a street lamp, a princess, and the magical genie."

"Can you sing us a song?" Asked a kid.

"No no no, I can't really do that," Soos answered, "…Not without music."

He turned on a cd.

Arabian Nights

_Soos: Oh, imagine a land, it's a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where you wander among every culture and tongue_

_It's chaotic, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down, stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night_

_**Many years ago….**_

_Soos: As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars_

_With the cardamom-cluttered stalls_

_You can smell every spice_

_While you haggle the price_

_Of the silks and the satin shawls_

_Oh, the music that plays as you move through a maze_

_In the haze of your pure delight_

_You are caught in a dance, you are lost in the trance_

_Of another Arabian night_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian dreams_

_This mystical land of magic and sand_

_Is more than it seems_

_There's a road that may lead you to good or to greed_

_Through the power your wishing commands_

_Let the darkness unfold or find fortunes untold_

_Well, your destiny lies in your hands_

A sorcerer was watching someone enter a mysterious dungeon.

_Only one may enter here_

_One whose worth lies far within_

_A diamond in the rough_

_Soos: Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_They seem to excite, take off and take flight_

_To shock and amaze_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

The mouth closed and the person was trapped.

The sorcerer's young associate watched.

"Ugh! I can't believe that guy wasn't even the one we were looking for. So many 'worthy ones' and they all suffered the same fate!"

"Patience now, we will find him. He was obviously less than worthy."

"There's a big surprise!"

"We must find the true…. Diamond in the rough."

A young street rat by the name of Mason, who goes by Dipper was looking for some good food.

"See anything?" He asked his twin sister Mabel.

"Got it!"

She was looking at some bread.

The two of them went down and stole it.

Unfortunately some guards found them, and were lead by none other than Robbie Valentino.

"Stop thieves!" He said.

They had Dipper and Mabel surrounded.

"I'm gonna make you a trophy boy."

"All this for a loaf of bread guys?"

He jumped down and grabbed a pipe.

Some women were looking at them.

"Isn't it a bit too early to get into trouble kids?" Asked one of them.

"Aww you're only in trouble if you get caught," said Dipper.

"Gotcha!"

Robbie caught him.

"Hey geeks!"

Mabel had her pet pig Waddles charge at them.

"Right on time Mabel."

"Talk later Dipping sauce, let's roll!"

They started running from the thieves.

One jump ahead

_Dipper: Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_And that's everything_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_Guards: Riff raff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

_Dipper: Just a little snack, guys_

_Guards: Rip him open_

_Take it back lines_

_Mabel: Can't ya take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_Dipper you could use a friend or two (huh?)_

Dipper landed in a room full of girls.

_Girls: Oh, it's sad, that Dipper's hit the bottom_

_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

_Mother: I'd blame parents, 'cept he hasn't got 'em_

_Dipper: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time_

_Mabel: One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_Guards: Stop, thief!_

_Vandal!_

_Mabel: WADDLES!_

_Neighbor: Scandal!_

_Dipper: Let's not be too hasty_

_Woman: Still I think he's rather tasty_

_Dipper: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along (wrong!)_

The guards kept chasing the 3 of them.

Mabel had a sword in her hands.

"She's got a sword!"

"You idiots," Robbie said, "We got swords too!"

They all went after her and she fought them off giving Dipper time to escape.

_Dipper: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_Here goes_

_Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

They jumped off a building escaping from the guards.

"Mission accomplished guys."

Dipper saw some kids that were starving.

He gave his bread to them.

"That was a nice thing you did," Mabel said as she broke hers in half.

They heard music and went to see what was happening.

It was a suitor.

"Oh look, another suitor for the princess."

The suitor's horse was about to trample over the kids.

Dipper ran and got them out of the way.

"You brats watch where you're going!"

"Hey, just who do you think you are running over kids?!"

"If we were rich like you, the first thing we'd buy is some manners!"

"Do I really need to answer to a group of street rats? You were born street rats and you will die street rats!"

"Well at least we're not a horse with two rear ends!" Dipper retorted.

He turned his back and went to the castle.

"Oooooh I ought to…."

Dipper stopped him.

"Come on, let's just go home."

They went to their house.

It wasn't much but it was home.

One Jump Ahead (Reprise 1)

_Dipper: Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No siree they'd find out there's so much more to me_

Dipper went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love at first sight

(Disclaimer!)

The prince was leaving the castle.

"No please, are you leaving so soon?"

King Dan attempted to stop him from leaving.

"Good luck marrying that girl off!"

He slammed the door and had his pants torn off.

"Ugh…. Wendy."

He went to approach his daughter, Princess Wendy who was at the fountain.

Her 3 brothers appeared in front of him with a piece of the prince's pants.

"Confoundit boys…. So this is why he stormed off."

"Chill dad, they were just playing," Wendy said defending them, "Weren't you boys?"

Dan sighed.

"You must stop rejecting every suitor that comes to us. You know the law, it states you must be married to a prince before your next birthday."

"Dad, that law is just…. unjust."

"But you only have a few days until that day comes."

"I don't like to be forced into things," Wendy said, "Of course I want to marry someone, but when I do, I want it to be for love."

"Its not just the law dear…. I just won't be around forever and I want to make sure you're taken care of."

"Then let me out, I've only been around the castle grounds of the Woodland Kingdom, and I haven't had much friends."

Her 3 brothers glared.

"Well other than you three."

"But Wendy, you're a princess," Dan said.

"Well maybe I'd rather not be a princess anymore."

Dan knew he couldn't get through to her.

"Heaven forbid you three should have any daughters," he said to her brothers.

Wendy went to the gate and allowed the birds to roam free.

Dan was inside the castle trying to figure out what to do with Wendy.

Someone approached the doors.

"Oh my, Cipher, my most trusted advisor. I am in need of your wisdom."

"Of course Manly Dan, for my only desire is but to serve the king."

"Its just that Wendy is not accepting a husband."

He looked at Cipher's associate.

"Pacifica, have a flower."

"Why thank you," she said.

"Perhaps I have a solution to this minor problem," Cipher explained, "Though it would require the use of this gem you have."

"But its been in the family for years."

"Its necessary to help find a suitor."

Cipher used his staff to hypnotize him.

"Everything will be fine."

"Everything…. Will be fine."

"The gem."

"Of course Cipher."

He gave Cipher the gem.

Later he was walking to his hidden lair.

"I swear if I have to take another one of those smelly old flowers….."

"Patience Pacifica, your time will come soon. I will become the new king, not that wimp."

"And I send flowers at him!"

Wendy was putting on a disguise, including a green flannel and a lumber hat.

HEr brothers were worried.

"I'm sorry boys, but I can't just let people make my decisions for me."

She hugged them all.

"Goodbye for now boys."

She jumped up and escaped the castle.

The next morning, Mabel and Waddles were performing one of their tricks.

"Hey, you get away from my watermelons!"

He managed to get it back while Dipper stole 2 of them.

"Wait… what?"

"Nice job guys," Dipper said, "Breakfast is served."

Dipper saw Wendy in her disguise.

"Dipper…. What's going on?"

Mabel snapped her fingers to snap him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just saw something."

Mabel grinned.

Wendy saw a child reaching for an apple.

"You must be starving," she said getting the apple for him, "Here you go."

The storekeeper glared at her.

"You had better be able to pay for that."

"Sorry I…. Don't have any money."

"Thief!"

He pinned her hand on the table.

"Wait, if you let me go to the King, I can get some money."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!"

"No wait!"

Dipper stopped him before he could cut off her hand.

"Thank you so much for finding her! I was looking all around for you missy."

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along."

The storekeeper stopped him.

"Do you know this girl."

"Yes actually, she's our….. cousin. She can be a little nuts sometimes."

"Wait what?"

"She said she knows the king of Woodland."

"Well she thinks our pet pig is the king."

Wendy decided to play along.

"Oh wise king, how may I serve thee?"

"Its tragic but…. No harm done."

He took Wendy's hand.

"Now come along cuz, let's see the doctor."

"Why hello doctor, how are you?"

"No not that one," Mabel said, "Come on King."

Waddles secretly had some gems in his pockets.

Pacifica was working on a machine that was making a storm.

"With all due respect we could've just waited for an actual storm."

Cipher placed the gem inside.

"Reveal to me the one who may enter the cave."

The clouds revealed Dipper.

"Wait, that's him?! That's the clown we've been waiting for?"

"Let's have the guards give him an invitation for the castle shall we."

Pacifica fell off the machine and hit a wall.

"What a swell idea….." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diamond in the Rough

(Disclaimer!)

Dipper was walking Wendy to his and Mabel's houe.

"Welcome home, well its not actually a house but…. Its home."

"It still looks pretty good as far as I know."

"So is this your first time in the market?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Is it that obvious?"

"The castle looks great from here doesn't it?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah…."

Wendy didn't seem so happy.

"I'll bet its a great place to be at."

"Yeah, people telling you where to go, how to dress and so much more."

"Well here you're always having to savage for food."

He looked at Mabel and Waddles eating like pigs.

"But you're never free to make your own decisions, and you're always silenced."

"Sometimes you just feel…."

"Trapped," they said in unison.

"My name's Dipper by the way."

"I'm We…. Melody. Yeah."

"So where are you from?" Dipper asked.

"What does it matter?" Wendy asked, "I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Why's that?"

"Its my father….. he's forcing me to get married."

"What? That's unfair," said Mabel.

Waddles oikned.

"What did he say?" Wendy asked curiously.

"He thinks that's uncalled for, being forced to marry someone."

"And he wishes somebody could do something to help."

Mabel pushed dipper towards Wendy.

"Well tell him I said that's really…. sweet."

The two of them were about to share a kiss.

"THERE HE IS!"

The two of them looked to see guards.

"They're after me!" They said in unison, "They're after you?!"

The started coming closer.

"Father must've sent them…."

"Melody, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Wendy said taking his hand.

"Then JUMP!"

They jumped from the building.

Mabel and Waddles joined them.

They were running until Dipper bumped into Robbie.

"We just keep running into each other don't we Dipper?"

"Let him go Robbie!"

"On who's authority."

"On the authority of Princess Wendy!"

She revealed her crown.

The guards immediately bowed.

"Princess?"

"Why are you out here with this street rat?"

"What I'm doing and who I'm with is not your concern, now release him right now!"

"I would but my orders come from Cipher, so you'll need to talk with him."

"Trust me, I will."

She was talking with Cipher about Dipper and Mabel's release.

"I don't know why you would do this, but you have no right to do something without consulting me!"

"Well the two of them were committing the crime of kidnapping the princess."

"I ran away, and I wasn't kidnapped," she explained, "Now if you could just…."

"I will deal with the two of them personally, you just do your little princess thing and leave this to the grown ups."

He walked away.

She went to her room speaking to her handmaid who was actually Melody.

"And he just does something behind my back, and won't even allow me to have a say in anything!"

"Wendy I know things are tough right now, but I'm sure they'll turn around."

"But…. He was somebody I could connect with for the first time."

Wendy sighed believing Dipper and Mabel would be killed.

Speechless (Part 1)

_Wendy: Here comes a wave_

_Meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Broken again_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I can't cry_

_And I can't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I can't stay silent_

_Though they wanna keep me quiet_

_And I tremble when they try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

She looked up to the sky.

"If only you were here mother. You'd know what to do."

One of the guards took a bag off of Dipper's face.

He was face to face with Cipher.

"Please don't hurt us, I'll never speak to the princess again!"

"Calm down boy, you're not in any trouble."

Dipper was calmed down.

He looked to Mabel who was unharmed.

"The two of you have stumbled upon an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on the two of you for a while actually, and your skills will most come in handy. I am a sorcerer you see, and I

know certain magic spells."

"Magic?"

"Meaning I can make you rich. Rich enough to impress a princess. Even Princess Wendy."

Dipper thought for a moment.

"What would I need to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the Genie

(Disclaimer!)

**_Before we get into this chapter I'd like to say something. I saw my reviews and saw something that was very disrespectful about who I picked to play Princess Jasmine, and I will not tolerate it. At all. If you don't have anything nice to say about this story or who I've chosen as the characters, then don't say anything. Anymore disrespectful reviews will be deleted and/or reported. But everyone else, thank you for all the support. On with the show_**

Dipper, Mabel and Waddles were following Cipher to a mysterious cave.

"There is a cave of wonders here, and in it, is a magical lamp," he said, "All I need is for the two of you to go inside to retrieve it, and you will have anything your heart desires."

They were looking at a sand dune in the shape of a tiger.

"You're nothing to a princess right now, but soon you might be. Your life begins now, Dipper."

The dune awoke.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"Um…. It is I. Dipper Pines."

"Proceed and touch nothing but the lamp."

It opened its mouth and the trio went inside.

"Remember the lamp boy, only then shall you have your reward."

They went down the stairs and saw a light.

Dipper entered the room and saw a room full of riches.

"Whoa….. no no Dipper, focus on the lamp!"

Mabel was walking around and felt something move under her.

It was a magic carpet.

"woooooooow."

It shook her hand.

"Wait…. Maybe this thing could help us out," Dipper said.

They all got on the carpet and it rode them to where the lamp was.

"There it is," said Dipper.

He started to go to it.

"Mabel, you wait here."

He started climbing up.

He made his way to the top and took it.

"So this is what we came all this way for?"

Dipper looked down and saw Mabel about to touch a gem.

"MABEL NO!"

It was too late.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Said the voice, "Now you shall never again see the light of day!"

The magic carpet caught the three of them.

The ground below them was turning into molten lava.

Mabel was freaking out.

"Mabel calm down this is no time to panic… uh oh."

"Don't tell me, we're about to be hit by falling rocks."

"Yep."

"Most of them sharp and pointy?"

"Most likely."

"…Bring it on."

The carpet guided them away from danger.

They were almost out of the cave.

Dipper tripped and grabbed on to the ledge.

Cipger was looking at him.

"Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp."

Dipper handed it to him.

Cipher then stepped on his hand.

"Get off my brother you!"

Mabel jumped on him.

"Get off of me you little brat!"

He pushed Mabel off and she fell on Dipper and the two of them fell.

The magic carpet caught them.

Cipher laughed knowing he finally had the lamp.

"Its finally mine…"

He reached for it and noticed it wasn't there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Dipper woke up and found himself looking at Mabel and Waddles.

"That sneaky rat took the lamp," Dipper said, "I should've known better than to trust him."

Mabel showed him the lamp.

"You mean this one?"

"Mabel you…. You sly girl."

He took a good look at it.

"What's so special about this anyway?"

He rubbed some of the dust off of it.

It started to rumble and smoke emerged from it.

From the smoke emerged a blue skinned man.

"Wow, all those years of sleeping in that lamp and I didn't even take the time to stretch."

He twisted his head around.

"Man it feels good to be out of there dude.."

"You're a… a giant?" Dipper asked.

The person came closer to Dipper.

"Hold it dude-dude, I'm not a giant. I'm actually called a genie, and there's a big difference between the two. For one thing giants aren't real."

"So you're the genie of the lamp?" Mabel asked.

"That's right, the genie of the lamp, but you can just call me Soos. So what are your names?"

"I'm Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel."

"Nice to meet you dudes, I'm Soos, but oh yeah I already told you that dude. So what is thy bidding my masters."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up…. We're your masters?"

"That's right," Soos said while doing some magic tricks, "you're certified masters of the mystical magical genie of the lamp dudes."

Soos took a good look at Dipper and Mabel.

"You're a lot smaller than my last master, either that or I've gained some weight. So what wishes do you have?"

"Wishes?"

"3 wishes to be exact dudes, only no substitutions or refunds for said wishes."

"Ok now I know I'm dreaming," Dipper said.

"Ok dudes, I don't think you realize quite what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities."

Soos looked at Waddles and gave him a one man band instrument.

He started singing his personal genie song.

"Not enough huh? Just kidding, that's not what I have. Let me show you what I really got. You kids have wound me up and now its time for you to see what you're working with."

He cast another spell giving Waddles a full drum kit.

He was putting on a full light show amazing Dipper and Mabel.

Friend Like Me

_Soos: Well Jason Ritter had them forty thieves_

_Alex Hirsch had a thousand tales_

_Well kids, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Young master and mistress_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order and jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours, true dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column A_

_Try all of column B_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Soos was pulling out more magic tricks showing off what he was capable of.

Dipper and Mabel were no doubt impressed.

_Soos: Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish?_

_I really want to know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Master…._

_Dipper: Dipper_

_Mabel: And Mabel_

_Soos: Dudes, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never _

_had a _

_friend like meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Soos finished.

"This is the part where you clap."

Dipper and Mabel clapped.

"So I think we should split the wishes and…."

"No broseph, you rubbed the lamp, so you get the wishes."

"Well dudes, I can grant the two of you 3 wishes each, so everyone's happy."

"So basically I can have almost…. Any wishes I want?"

"Well dude there are a few limits. I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone, nor can I make someone raise from the dead. But other than that I can do anything."

Dipper smirked.

"So limitations on wishes…. I don't know if I want any of that."

"You know bro, I'm not sure he can even get us out of this cave."

"Well I think we should just walk on our own."

Soos got in the way and he was red hot.

"pardon me dudes, but did you wake me up, did you rub my lamp, and watch my light show, and now you're walking out on me?"

Mabel high fives him.

"I don't think so dudes, not right now. You're getting your wishes so SIDDOWN!"

They all sat on the carpet.

"In case of emergencies, exits are here, here, here, anywhere! Hold on and awaaaaaay we go!"

Soos teleported them out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prince Dipree

(Disclaimer!)

Cipher was explaining to the king and Princess Wendy that Dipper was not executed.

"So I allowed him to go free under the promise that he does not attempt to kidnap the princess again."

"I told you he didn't kidnap me," Wendy said.

"Now now, he said he didn't hurt the boy. Now let's all put this mess behind us."

The king had them shake hands.

"When I become queen, I shall have the power to get rid of you."

Wendy walked away with the king.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"To think we have to keep kissing up to that chump of a king," said Pacifica.

"And once she has a chump husband she'll have the power to get rid of us."

Pacifica came up with an idea.

"Wait… what if YOU were the chump husband."

"Excuse me?" Cipher asked offended.

"So you become married to the princess, and then you become the new king!"

"Yes….. I love how your little brain works."

Dipper, Mabel, and company were in the middle of the desert near an Oasis.

"Boy does it feel good to be outta that cave after so many years."

"Wow that was amazing," Mabel said.

"So how about that kids?"

"So Soos, about my 3 wishes…"

"Um dude, I think you already used one to get out of this cave."

"You sure? Cause I don't think that was an official wish."

Soos thought for a moment.

"Alright kids, but no more freebies ok."

"Deal," Mabel said.

Dipper thought for a moment.

"There is this girl."

"Dude, remember I can't make people fall in love with each other."

"I know Soos, but she's nice, she's funny, and has these beautiful green eyes. But the only thing is she has to marry a prince and….."

Dipper had an idea.

He turned to Soos.

"Could you make me a prince?"

"Hold on Dipper, some wishes have a lot of grey area. For example, if somebody were to ask me to make them a prince, I could just make them

a prince."

He snapped his fingers and a prince appeared out of nowhere.

"It would help if you were to be specific with your wishes."

"Ok," said Dipper as he thought, "Soos, my first wish is to become a prince."

"Alright, let's get to work, time to make you fabulous."

He transformed into a suit maker.

"That vest and pants combo is so last century. Let's make something a little more exciting."

He dressed Dipper up in various costumes.

"Nope. Nope…. Wait, I think I got it."

Dipper came out of the closet in good looking prince attire.

"Dipper you look amazing!" Mabel said.

"And now for a good mode of transportation."

He looked at Waddles.

He turned him into a camel.

"No, not quite."

He turned Waddles into various animals and then found something that worked.

"Yes! Soos is on fire!"

He kept working on Dipper.

"So Soos, if you're gonna be out in public I think it'd be best if you disguise yourself."

"Don't worry about that dudette. I have the solution."

He made himself appear human.

Cipher entered the king's room.

"I believe I have discovered a solution to the problem of your daughter."

"Really?" He asked.

"So if Wendy doesn't choose a husband by the appointed time, the king will make a choice for her."

"But she hated all my choices."

"There's more. If a suitable prince does not come by then she shall be wed to… the advisor which would be.…"

Wendy overheard everything.

"How dare you," she said, "I'm a princess who should have the right to choose for herself who I marry. I'm not some prize to be won! You're as

bad as Robbie! No offense."

"None taken," Robbie said.

They all heard music.

"Wait…. That music."

The king went outside and saw a parade.

People were starting to line up.

Prince Dipri

_Men: Make way for Prince Dipri_

_Women: Say hey! It's Prince Dipri_

_Soos: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Dipri! Fabulous he!_

_Dipri Aursana_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Dipri!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Dipri Aursana_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_Mabel: He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Parade: Why, Prince Dipri_

People came by with various animals.

_Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels_

_Women: Purple peacocks_

_He's got fifty-three_

_Men: When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince Dipri! Handsome is he_

_(There's no question this Ali's alluring)_

_Dipri Aursana_

_(Never ordinary, never boring)_

_Mabel: That physique!_

_(Everything about that man)_

_How can I speak, weak at my knees_

_(Just plain impresses)_

_Soos: So, get on out in that square_

_(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder)_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

_(He's about to pull my heart asunder)_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali_

_(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

Wendy was looking at everything.

She noticed something familiar about him.

_Parade: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Dipri! Prince Dipri!_

They were waiting for Dipper to do the trick he practiced.

"We're waiting for you dude! We won't go until you go."

Dipper jumped through the magic rings and landed on the flying carpet.

"There it is!" Mabel said.

_Parade: Prince Dipri!_

_Amorous he! Dipri Aursana_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_Make way for prince Dipri!_

The king clapped his hands.

"What a glorious entrance!"

"Thanks," Dipper said, "Sooooo…. Where do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A moment with the Princess

(Disclaimer!)

Dipper and Soos were in the throne room.

Princess Wendy came down and saw him.

"It Is quite the honor to meet you Princess Wendy," said Dipper.

He bowed the way he thought he was supposed to."

"That's a courtesy, not a bow."

Dipper got back up.

"I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the kingdom of Aursana."

"Well, we have a north and south side of that kingdom now," Dipper explained.

Mabel gave him a signal.

"Oh right, we have… things."

"Relax dude, I got it all taken care of."

Melody was intrigued by him.

Some servants came in with golden camels.

"We also have tiny little spoons for eating."

"Spoons!" Melody said smiling.

"We also have jams," said Dipper, "Glorious delicious jams of all kinds."

Mabel smacked her head.

"Jams?" Cipher asked.

"Jams?" Pacifica asked.

"Dozens of jams, canned jams, yam jams, fig jams, exotic jams…."

"Move. Away. From the jams."

They also showed Wendy all the various gems of green which is her favorite color.

"And what do you hope to buy with all these gifts?" Cipher asked, "Perhaps you're just after the princess?"

"No actually," Dipper said, "Where I come from, we believe women not to be some prizes to be won. They're more than trophy wives and all that."

Soos was surprised that he came up with that.

"Alright Dipping sauce."

Wendy smiled.

"I think I like this guy," she said.

Manly Dan was happy.

"There's going to be a party tonight, and you and your attendant are more than welcome to join."

She went upstairs.

Soos gave a high five to Dipper.

"That was pretty cool dude."

"All thanks to you Soos."

Dipper turned around to see Cipher looking at him.

"I know who you are."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," he said menacingly and then smiling, "….You're an amazing prince who's itching to prove himself worthy."

"Why… yes. Yes I am."

He walked away.

"I will have the princess, even if I have to get my hands dirty."

Later there was a party going on.

Dipper was looking at the princess talking to some people.

"I don't know if I can do this," Dipper said walking away but Mabel pulled him back.

"NO!" She said, "No retreat boy!"

"But aside from you, I've never had any contact with girls at all."

"Well then you've had experience."

"But that's cause we're best friends."

"So what? I'm still a girl, and now there's a girl waiting for you."

"I don't know Mabes, what if she kisses me or something? I've never had that kind of experience."

Mabel grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

"There," she said, "Now you've had experience."

Wendy looked at him and smiled.

"Ok dude, its show time," Soos said.

"No, I'm in charge, and I say when…."

Soos waved at him magically pushing him near Wendy.

"Really?"

Wendy saw Dipper and smiled.

"Ahh Prince Dipri, how's the party?"

"So far so good," said Dipper who was sweating, "So um…."

"Dance? Sure, come with me."

She dragged Dipper to the dance floor.

Music started to play.

Wendy started doing a traditional dance with the other females.

The men then joined them.

Dipper seemed tense so Soos used his magic to help him out.

He was doing some moves that were unheard of.

Wendy was impressed.

Dipper then did some flips around the tables.

Manly Dan was amazed.

"He's quite the athlete."

Wendy's three brothers were watching him.

Dipper took Wendy's hand and she joined in.

"Go Dipper!" She said.

The dance was finished.

"That was….. incredible," Wendy said, "I should go upstairs for a bit."

Dipper thought he upstaged her.

Later he was outside, and Soos was playing Chess with Mabel.

"Gotcha," she said.

"Wow…. I'm losing to a little girl."

"Ok Dipper, you gotta think of something," he said."

Soos approached him.

"Alright sparky, you wanna court her you gotta aim straight for the target."

"What?" Asked Dipper.

"Tell her, the TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" Soos said pointing to a chalkboard.

"No way! If Wendy found out I was just some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Soos sighed.

"Listen dude, all my jokes and magic aside, you'd be wise to just be yourself. You're pretty cool the way you are, and you proved it with those dance moves."

"I guess the music just…. Got to me."

"Trust me Dipper, you'll get the lady, you just gotta find the right way."

Soos then went to get some food.

"Man its been ages since I had food like this."

Melody was chuckling watching him chow down and he looked.

"Oh… sorry," she said.

She then approached him.

"That's awesome that you're a grown man and chowing down."

"Well, if its tasty, eat it you know. I just wanna be free to eat."

"I know exactly how you feel. My job sucks, always having to get the princess ready to meet suitors and helping around the castle. I just wanna have a free day."

"Small minds seem to think alike," Soos said.

"Very true. My name's Melody by the way."

"Oh, I'm Soos."

Mabel grinned and took the lamp.

"Gee, I sure wish that Melody could have that free day and spend it with Soos," she said.

Her wish was granted.

"Say you wanna spend some quality time together and stroll around the town?"

Melody was blushing.

"I'm totally up for it."

She gave Waddles a High Five.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Whole New World

(Disclaimer!)

Dipper approached Wendy's room and knocked the door.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Firstly I'd like to apologize for what happened at the floor."

"Oh that," she said, "No worries."

"Well when you left you just seemed pretty upset, and I felt like you deserved an apology."

Wendy put her arm on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't get itchy on me."

She smiled.

"You know you're the first prince not to be just after me," she said, "I like that in a man."

She looked at him closely.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Then again, a lot of people look the same."

"Well I meant what I said that day. Women aren't some prize to be won. They should be free to make their own choices in life."

"Well this princess ain't."

She looked at the people below.

"I've always got guards watching me 24/7 getting on my nerves. Still no offense Robbie!"

"None Taken!" He shouted back.

Dipper whistled and the magic carpet appeared.

"Whoa…. What is that?"

"Its a magic carpet," Dipper said, "One of my many treasures I've found."

"Its lovely."

"Well maybe you and I can take a ride on it, and see the world?"

"Is it safe?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you trust me?"

Those words sounded very similar to her.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you trust me?"

Wendy took his hand.

"Yes."

She got on the carpet and they flew off.

A Whole New World

_Dipper: I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Wendy: A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Dipper: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

They were going all around the world.

Wendy couldn't believe everything she was seeing with her own eyes.

_Wendy: Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world _

_Dipper: (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_Wendy: A hundred thousand things to see _

_Dipper: Hold your breath, it gets better_

_Wendy: I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Dipper: A whole new world _

_Wendy: (Every turn a surprise)_

_Dipper: With new horizons to pursue _

_Wendy: (Every moment, red-letter)_

_Dipper and Wendy: I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Dipper: A whole new world_

_Wendy: (A whole new world)_

_Dipper: That's where we'll be _

_Wendy: (That's where we'll be)_

_Dipper: A thrilling chase_

_Wendy: A wondrous place_

_Dipper and Wendy: For you and me_

They were somewhere watching the fireworks.

"Its so amazing," Wendy said.

"Yeah."

Wendy smirked.

"Its a shame that….. Mabel and Waddles had to miss this."

"True but they….. oh crap."

"I knew it!" She said laughing, "You're the guy from the market!"

"How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"Your voice sounded familiar, you think I wouldn't recognize you just because you have a new haircut and new clothes?"

She smiled.

"Its just that this prince stuff gets a little….. old after a while, and I wanted to try something new. So I decided to find some old rags, and see what its like to be like others who don't have it so easy."

"Well, looks like we're on the same page," Wendy said as she winked, "Your secret is safe."

Soos was walking Melody back to the castle.

"I had such a fun time with you Soos, it was magical."

Soos grinned.

"Well hopefully we can do this again sometime?"

"Hold on mister, you're not getting off that easy."

She looked at him seductively, "You're bringing me along on much more strolls."

She kissed him.

Dipper dropped Wendy off back to her room.

"Good night, my prince," she said.

"Until tomorrow."

The magic carpet gave him a nudge and Dipper and Wendy shared a kiss.

As soon as she went in her room Dipper gave a loud joyful shout.

"For once in my life things are starting to go right."

Some guards grabbed him.

Waddles was captured and Dipper was tied up.

Robbie tied the magic carpet to a tree.

"Good work boys," said a familiar voice.

It was Cipher.

"I'm afraid you have overstayed your welcome, Prince Dipri. Make sure he is never found."

Robbie knocked him out.

Mabel was playing with Waddles when he saw Dipper being thrown into the water.

She called on the carpet.

Once they got to the location, she tossed the lamp into the water.

Dipper managed to rub it before he was unconscious.

Soos came out.

"Dipper, hey… kid snap out of it!"

Dipper couldn't hear him.

"You can;'t cheat on this one kid, you gotta make a wish….. ok here's an idea."

He got a pen and paper.

He wrote Dipper's name on it stating that he makes his second wish.

"Alright, here we go!"

He brought Dipper out of the water.

After a few seconds he woke up.

"Dude don't ever scare me like that dude!"

"Soos you…. Saved my life."

Mabel hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're ok Dipping sauce!"

"Thanks dude," Dipper said hugging him.

"What else are friends for?"

"Come on, we gotta warn Wendy about Cipher!"

They rushed to the room.

Wendy was doing her hair.

Manly Dan entered the room.

"Dad I had such a wonderful night! I'm so happy."

"You should be….. for I have chosen a husband."

His voice sounded strange.

"What?"

"You will wed…. Cipher."

He entered the room grinning.

"Ahh you're speechless but you should be happy."

"I'll never marry you, I have already chosen Prince Dipri."

"I'm afraid he has abandoned you."

"Better check again Cipher."

Dipper was looking at him.

"Wait how in the He….."

"Hello Cipher, happy to see me again?" Dipper asked, "Why don't you tell the king about your order to have me killed."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your majesty he's obviously lying."

"Obviously…. lying….."

He then looked to Dipper.

"It is obvious that you are attempting to frame Wendy's chosen husband to have her for yourself. Guards!"

The guards appeared and grabbed Dipper and Mabel.

"Have them thrown in the temple at once!" He said.

"Father!"

"SILENCE!" Dan said pushing her back

"Have her taken back to her room Robbie." Cipher asked, "Its time the princess started doing what she should've done and stay silent!"

Everything around Wendy started to freeze.

Speechless Part 2

_Wendy: Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

_Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

Wendy broke free of the guards grip.

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

The walls around her started to crumble and disappear.

_Wendy: Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_And it echoes saying I..._

_Won't be silenced_

_No you will not see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

She turned to Robbie.

"Robbie you have chosen to serve the king for a long time," she said, "Well now is your chance to prove your worth. Will you chose to serve my father, or a menacing sorcerer?"

Robbie thought for a moment.

He then turned to the king and the princess.

"Soldiers, release Dipper at once!"

They let him go.

"Father, please don't make me marry him, why would you think of something so horrible?"

"I think I know!" Dipper said.

He grabbed Cipher's staff and destroyed it.

The king came back to his senses.

"your majesty, Cipher has been controlling you with this!"

He turned against Cipher.

"Now now, I'm sure I can explain all this."

"Arrest him!"

The guards seized Cipher.

Just as he was about to give up he saw the lamp and grinned.

He broke free.

"This isn't the end!"

He threw a smoke ball and vanished.

"I can't believe he would betray me like that, my own advisor. Where am I gonna find a suitor at this…."

He looked at Dipper who was hugging Wendy.

"You…. You're the perfect kind of king this kingdom needs."

Cipher was back in his lair.

"Well we're screwed," Pacifica said.

She saw Cipher laughing.

"C'mon Cipher, get. A. Grip!"

He grabbed her.

"Good grip."

"That prince Dipri is nothing more than the boy who went after the lamp. And now you're going to steal it from him."

"With pleasure….."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Betrayal!

Dipper was sitting outside the castle grounds.

"King? They want me to be king?"

Soos came out of the lamp.

"There he is!" He said, "The hero who stopped the evil mastermind!"

Dipper seemed moody.

"Bean dip? Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked, "What's wrong."

Soos posed as an announcer.

"Dipper, you just won the heart of the princess, what are you gonna do now?"

"I….. I don't know."

He sat on a bed.

"I'm just…. conflicted. You've given me so much Soos, and I thank you for that but….. I don't know where to go from here, for the first time in my life."

Soos looked him in the eye.

"You're scared Dipper, I get it, I am also scared. I'm scared about what Melody will think if she finds out I'm a magical being. But sooner or later I gotta work up the courage."

"I'm just scared of what Wendy will think if she finds out I'm not a prince. I'd lose her."

"I think otherwise kid, besides, the truth is the best route to go. Listen if you ever decide your last wish or you just wanna talk, you'll find me in the lamp."

He started to go back.

"Wait! Soos, if you could have any wish in the world…. What would it be?"

"Gee….. nobody's asked me that before."

Soos thought for a moment.

"It would be…. freedom."

"Wait…. You're a prisoner?" Dipper asked.

"Its all part of the genie gig Dipper, Phenominal cosmic powers in a itty bitty living space."

"Tha…. That's horrible."

"But to be free could be greater than any wish of all the money, power and all that but….. I should wake up and smell the bacon cause that's never gonna happen."

"Why not?" Mabel asked, "Can't you set yourself free?"

"The only way for that to happen is if the master sets me free."

He turned to Dipper.

"But out of all the masters I've had, you are the coolest I've had even though you are just a street rat. Well, see you later."

Soos went back into the lamp.

Dipper looked outside.

One Jump Ahead (Reprise 2)

_Dipper: "Riffraff," "Street rat"_

_Would they think that_

_If they look much closer?_

_Still, I can't play a prince here_

_No, sirree_

_Gotta tell the truth, I can't pretend_

_Even if it means this dream will end_

_Even if she walks away from me_

Dipper went to find Princess Wendy.

Pacifica came out of her hiding place and grabbed the lamp.

Wendy saw Dipper coming by.

"Prince Dipri, there you are!"

"Wendy there's something I gotta…."

"Come on, there's people waiting for you."

"Introducing Princess Wendy's new husband, Prince Dipri!"

He came out.

Pacifica went to Cipher.

"Excellent work Pacifica," Cipher said, "Now begins my time as the new king."

He rubbed the lamp and Soos came out.

"Oh its a good thing you woke me up, cause Mabel still has 2 wishes of her ohhhhhhhhhhh my….."

He saw Cipher.

"I don't think you're him."

Cipher grinned.

"I didn't think the part of Dipper would be played by a sinister looking man," Soos said.

"Well I am your new master."

"I was scared of that," Soos said.

"My first wish is to rule on high as the new king of Woodland!"

A storm cloud came up and pulled the top of the building off.

King Dan's clothes came off and he was in his underwear.

They all went to Cipher.

"Surprise your majesty!"

"Cipher, you inhumane monster!"

"That's KING inhumane monster to you tubby!" Pacifica said.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Dipper said reaching for the lamp.

He realized he didn't have it.

"Finders keepers boy."

Soos became a giant and picked up the castle.

Dipper called upon the carpet and flew up to him.

"Soos don't do this!"

"Sorry kid…. I got a new master now."

He placed the castle on a hill.

"Cipher I order you to stop!"

"There is a new order now, MY order. Now you will bow to me."

"We will never bow to you Cipher."

"Oh why am I not surprised."

"Well if you won't bow before a king, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish is to become the most POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD!"

Soos zapped Cipher and he gained his magic abilities back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm welcome to the great sorcerer supreme, Cipher!

"Now then…."

He forced Wendy, Melody and Dan to bow.

Dipper went after him.

"Get your hands off of her!"

"Oh Wendy, there's someone I've been dying to introduce you to."

Prince Dipri (Reprise)

_Cipher: Prince Dipri_

_Yes, it is he_

_But not as you know him_

_Read my lips_

_And come to grips_

_With reality_

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Dipri_

He zapped Dipper revealing his identity.

"

Or should we say, Dipper!" Pacifica said.

"Prince Dipri…" Wendy said surprised.

"Wendy I…. I tried to tell you."

Cipher pulled Dipper near him.

_Cipher: So Dipri_

_Turns out to be_

_Merely Dipper_

_Just a con_

_Need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

He pushed Dipper into a tower.

_Cipher: To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen_

_The venue chosen_

_To the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

The tower went flying but the Magic carpet and Mabel went inside.

_Cipher: So long_

_Pacifica: Bye-bye! See ya!_

_Cipher: Ex-Prince Dipriiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_ahahaha… AAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!_

He looked at Wendy and the king menacingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

(Disclaimer!)

The tower landed near a frozen wasteland.

Dipper looked around for an exit and jumped out.

"This is all my fault…" he said, "If only I hadn't let them take the lamp!"

He fell to the ground.

"I made a mess…. I made a mess of everything."

He heard a faint sound.

"er… pper… DIPPER!"

He looked up to see Mabel and Waddles riding on the magic carpet.

"Mabel!" He said.

He went to hug her.

"Somehow I gotta make things right."

He got on and the road back to the kingdom.

King Dan was being controlled like a puppet near demonic flowers.

"Stop it!" Wendy said, "Cipher leave him be!"

Cipher called off the flowers.

Wendy was in a chain held by Cipher.

Melody was in a cage watching everything.

She was also worried about Soos who was forced got serve Cipher.

"You have no idea how much it pains me to see you suffering like this Wendy. A beautiful woman such as yourself should be sharing the throne with the most powerful being in the world."

He looked at her sinisterly.

"What do you say Princess? Be my queen."

Wendy threw a cup of wine at him.

"I'll never marry you, you inhumane monster!"

Cipher pushed her down.

"I'll teach you some respect!"

He then thought of something.

"Genie, I think I know what my final wish is. I wish for Princess Wendy to fall deeply in love with me."

Wendy gasped.

Dipper and Mabel made it to the castle.

Robbie saw him.

"Go get em kid!" He said.

Other guards cheered for him.

"Sorry dude but that's a wish beyond my control."

Cipher glared at Soos.

"YOU will do what I order you to do!" He said pulling Soos' chin.

Wendy looked up to see Dipper.

She then decided to do a diversion.

"Oh Cipher….." Wendy said putting on the crown, "I never realized how spectacular you are."

Soos was surprised.

"Did I do that?"

"That's better, carry on."

"You're tall, dark, handsome…."

Soos looked to see Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper told him to shush.

He warped to them.

"Dudes its good to see you, but I can't help you now. I work for the evil mastermind now. What are you gonna do?"

"Get the lamp back," Dipper said.

He snuck over to the lamp while Wendy kept talking about how 'amazing' Cipher was.

"And your hair…. It shines like the dark sun."

Pacifica saw him sneaking over.

"CIPH…"

Mabel muffled her.

She pushed something down to get Cipher's attention but Wendy distracted him with a kiss.

"Wow Wendy, that was….."

He looked at the reflection of the crown and saw Dipper.

"YOU!"

He zapped him and he fell near some coins.

"Get away from him!" Wendy said.

Cipher pushed her down.

"How many times do I have to kill you!"

He turned Pacifica into a giant Roc and she took the lamp.

"After that lamp!" Mabel said.

They chased after Pacifica but she was too fast.

Mabel grabbed a slingshot and attempted to shoot the lamp down.

They started to get closer and Dipper tried reaching for it and fell.

"DIPPER!"

Mabel and the carpet went down to catch him.

"What would you do without me?"

Melody knew she had to do something.

She picked the lock and pushed Cipher making him drop his staff.

Pacifica turned back into a human.

"You're nothing without your staff you creep!"

"Am I?"

He used telekinesis to bring it back.

Dipper tackled him while Mabel went for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me little girl!"

He turned her into a music toy.

The magic carpet attempted to snatch the lamp and then Cipher used magic on it to freeze it.

Wendy went to grab it.

"I'm sorry Wendy but your time has run out!"

He trapped her in an hourglass of sand.

Dipper attempted to grab it again and Cipher summoned swords around him.

"Not so clever after all Dipper Pines."

Dipper grabbed a sword.

"Are you too scared to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?!"

"Snake am I? Well…. Let's see just how sssssssssssnake like I can be!"

He turned into a giant snake.

Cipher attempted to bite Dipper but he was quick.

Dipper attempted to attack Cipher.

He finally got a hit.

Soos was cheering him on.

"You sssssstay out of thissssss," Cipher said.

"Cipher, cipher, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!"

Dipper slid on a shield leading Cipher outside.

He then jumped on Cipher and stabbed him and he screamed in pain.

He went to rescue Wendy from the glass which was almost full.

"Wendy hold on!"

Cipher knocked him away.

"You fool, I have all the power in the world. I could kill you right now if I wanted but…. I think I'm gonna make you watch as your precious princesssssssss dies before your eyessssss."

Dipper tried to get up.

"Without the genie you're nothing."

"The genie…" he said.

He then looked to Soos.

"The genie…. The genie!"

He looked to Cipher.

"The genie has more power than you're ever gonna have."

"What?!"

"Dude… why am I being brought into this?"

"He gave you your power, and can just as easily take it away! Face it Cipher, even if you are the most powerful sorcerer in the world, you're still second rate!"

Cipher thought for a moment.

"He's right. His power is beyond mine….. but not for long."

He slithered down to Soos.

"That dude has had one too many hits to the head, he's crazy…."

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Soos sighed.

"As you command…. Way to go Dipper."

He granted his wish.

Cipher was transforming into a yellow genie.

"Yeeeeesssssssss….. the power!"

Dipper went to save Wendy.

"Dipper what did you do?!"

"Trust me!"

"The world is now mine to control, to command!"

A lamp appeared.

"Now to fast Cipher, I think you're forgetting something!"

Cipher looked down to Dipper.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!"

"WHAT?!"

Chains appeared on his hands.

"And anything that goes with it!"

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm getting outta here!"

Pacifica said.

She managed to escape while Cipher was being pulled into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers….. in a itty bitty living space."

With Cipher defeated, all of his magic was reversed and everyone was back to normal.

"Dipper you little genius!" Soos said hugging him.

Melody got a good look at Soos.

"So is this what you normally look like?"

"More or less."

"Its great."

Soos took the dark lamp.

"A few thousand years in the cave of wonders should chill him out."

He threw the lamp back there.

Dipper turned to Wendy.

"I'm sorry about lying to you Princess."

"I know why you did, so I forgive you."

"Wendy….. I love you, but I can't go on pretending to be somebody I'm not."

"Actually dude you have one final wish left," said Soos, "And you can use it to become a prince or change that law. Anything you want is my command dude."

"But what about your freedom?"

"Hey its only an eternity of servitude. But out of all my masters, you're the best I've had."

Soos thought for a moment.

"Alright, I've made a decision. Soos… I wish… for your freedom."

"Alright, one prince comi…. wait, what?"

"Soos, you're free!"

The shakes came off of him and Soos became human while still retaining his magic abilities.

"I….. I'm free… Kid make a wish…. Wish for Season 3 of Gravity Falls!"

"I…. Wish for Season 3 of Gravity Falls?"

"No way! OH MAN does that feel good!"

He turned to Melody.

"You know, that offer still stands for many dates right?"

"Of course it does."

(Back to the present)

Soos continued telling stories about the lamp and the genie.

He even did a magic trick and made the kids promise not to tell anyone.

(Back to the story)

Soos turned to Dipper.

"I'm gonna miss you Soos."

"Me too kid, but you'll always be a prince to me no matter what anyone says."

"He's right, you proven your worth as far as I'm concerned!" King Dan said, "That law is the problem."

"Dad?"

"Well am I king or am I king? From this day forward, the princess shall marry who she deems worthy!"

She turned to Dipper.

"I choose you Dipper!"

They were about to kiss when Soos pulled them all into a group hug.

"Alls well that ends well," Mabel said.

Later a wedding was held for Dipper and Wendy who flew off on the magic carpet.

_Dipper: A whole new world_

_Wendy: A whole new life_

_Both: For you and me….._

The two of them shared a kiss.

The moon turned around and was laughing.

(Soos pulls up the curtain)

"Made you look!"

THE END

Someone was looking at a cave.

"I've finally made it."

He got closer to the cave of wonders.

"Now begins the glorious era, of Lil Gideon!"


	10. Copyright Spam Rant

Ok, I'm not usually one to rant on , but on this I have to speak. I have gotten 2 copyright spams as reviews on Dipper and The Magic Lamp. I don't care if you're an admin or not. You have NO RIGHT to send spam mail about copyright. Writers should be free to write whatever they want however they want, and are _**COMPLETELY ENTITLED **_to write retellings of stories such as Aladdin. If you all don't like how we do things, THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! We are who we are and you can't stop us! I'm not dealing with this crap! Take it somewhere else!

Oh and for the rest of you who are supporting this story thank you for all the love and support. It makes me so happy to know that I have love from all my fellow fanfiction allies.


End file.
